


震惊！NPC和玩家不得不说的故事！

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alternate Universe - RPG, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2017年找不到几月几号x虚拟游戏paro（伪NPC）火枪手米×新手法师英脑洞（摸鱼）





	震惊！NPC和玩家不得不说的故事！

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2017年找不到几月几号x  
> 虚拟游戏paro  
> （伪NPC）火枪手米×新手法师英  
> 脑洞（摸鱼）

“快点亚瑟！天要黑了！”

“知道了、混蛋！”

亚瑟拿起小刀划开第无数条缠上自己小腿的藤蔓，再抬头看看活力充沛四处乱跳即将消失在自己视线范围内的同伴，顿时感到一阵无力。

“Gosh……我究竟是为什么才要来玩这该死的游戏啊！”喃喃着抱怨，亚瑟费力地跟上阿尔弗雷德的节奏，还要时刻注意不要被无处不在的青苔滑倒以致再度沦为美国人的笑柄。至今为止的游戏体验没带给他半点乐趣，反而各种意料之外的情况频频发生，投诉也只有上面给出的充满歉意的答复，将亚瑟遇到的意外通通归咎于游戏不够成熟。工作人员感谢亚瑟的反馈，为了不影响他的游戏体验，给他分配了一个游戏向导，也就是现在英勇无畏前行的阿尔弗雷德。最初亚瑟还为NPC的真实度惊叹，但很快就被这个满脑子英雄主义、听不懂人说话我行我素的大块头打败，给心中不满的账单再度添上了一笔。

丛林的地况错综复杂，甚至还有猎人布置下的陷阱。这游戏做得未免太过逼真，亚瑟狼狈地坐在本该是给某个倒霉野猪或猛兽的坑洞内，愤愤地诅咒游戏开发者。这个洞虽就一人高，但亚瑟在多次尝试通过拽住洞壁上的野草无果摔倒后，只能选择蹲守在原地，等待自己粗线条的向导的救援。

那个家伙的话，恐怕得等到跑出这片该死的丛林后才会发现他不见了吧？这样孤立无援只能靠别人帮助的自己，真是差劲透了。亚瑟拿着新手初始配置的法师权杖，一下一下凿着洞壁，企图挖出个可供脚踩借力上去的小坑过来，然而只有簌簌下落的星点尘土，马上就被系统刷新回去了。啊，该死。

叶隙间的天空被染上了红色，很快太阳就要下山了。本计划在黑夜降临前赶到丛林后的村庄完成【给铁匠送龅牙猪的角】的任务——天啊这个不值一提的任务竟耗掉了他一天的时间和精力！——现在看来是完不成了。这个游戏更糟糕的地方在于，“为完善用户体验”“使游戏更加接近真实”，自然的设定基本全套照搬现实世界——也就是说，到了晚上，气温会骤降。若没做好保温措施，不仅会冷得直打哆嗦，精力和血气也会持续下降。显而易见，亚瑟根本没有为丛林留宿做过准备。

在亚瑟往地上画了第十九个阿尔弗雷德凶恶的人头后，上方传来草丛被扒开的声响。亚瑟立马直起身来后背贴近洞壁，右手抓紧法杖，双眼紧盯声音来源，做出防御的姿态。这么晚了，如果是什么野兽，在这个狭小的空间内他的魔法不好施展，怕是会在争斗中处于下风。

“亚瑟！”

啊，他妈的，万幸。亚瑟松了一口气，并将之前的紧张全数归于神经过敏。面前探出半个头来的家伙确凿无疑就是他诅咒了千万次的笨蛋火枪手了。

“你这家伙，也太慢了些吧！”亚瑟没好气地瞪向正控制不住大笑的阿尔弗雷德，松懈下了肩膀，“别笑了，混账。拉我上去。”

“咦，嘴巴那么臭，还要我帮你啊？”阿尔弗雷德收敛笑意，戏谑地说，“我从没见过会掉进这么明显的陷阱里的笨蛋，它从被挖出来开始就一直在这里了，连野猪都没掉进去过哦。”

亚瑟觉得自己的脸一定红透了。被NPC嘲笑的感觉烂爆了，而这明显是跳出去老远才意识到同伴不见了的迟钝的家伙竟敢这样嘲笑自己！……算了，也不能指望一堆数据学会读空气。

阿尔弗雷德饶有兴趣地欣赏了会儿亚瑟千变万化的表情，才心情好好地点了点头，“没办法，那我就不计前嫌地带你上来好了。谁叫我是英雄呢！”

亚瑟没好气地翻了个白眼，随后惊异地发现对方站在坑沿摩拳擦掌，俨然一副要跳下来的架势。他不禁往旁边挪了挪，惊叫出声：“喂喂、你干什么……哇啊！！”

阿尔弗雷德没有理会亚瑟的质疑利落跳了下去，并在对方惊恐的眼神中带着爽朗的笑容靠近，抓住了亚瑟的肩膀一把将人扭转了个方向托住亚瑟臀部一个托举就将小个的英国人撑了上去。

亚瑟手忙脚乱地爬了起来，他庆幸现在天已经黑得差不多了，否则依照自己脸上发烫的程度，一定会让美国人爆笑出声。

阿尔弗雷德倒是不甚介意地双手撑住洞穴边缘一个用力就窜了上去。亚瑟有些嫉妒地鼓了鼓脸颊，“……这个该死的游戏就应该把所有本身带有的优势归到一个统一值。”那对有力的手掌放在自己臀部的触感仍存，亚瑟别过了脸，不自在地哼了一声。

“是亚瑟你太贫弱啦！”阿尔弗雷德拍拍手掌，眨了眨眼，笑着说，“不过管理员会考虑的，谢谢你的建议！”

“你倒也会感谢了……”明知道是程序使然，亚瑟还是不由自主地讥讽出声。

“你说话一直都是这么刻薄吗？”阿尔弗雷德不在意地笑了笑，抬头往天上望去，“你看，天都黑了。我们得在这里过夜啦。”

“噢，还真是浪漫的露营，不是吗？”亚瑟绝望地说。

 

TBC.


End file.
